Maya
by violetfireflies
Summary: I'm taking on Regardless1604's - previously HarvestMoonAddict - 100 Theme Challenge! These drabbles will be centered around the lovable foodie, Maya!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Maya, the cheerful, blue-eyed Inn keeper's daughter, was madly in love with food. She spent countless hours in the kitchen, sampling Chase's scrumptious dishes and occasionally trying to perfect her own cake recipe. She always put her heart and soul into baking. Chase had told her numerous times that the cake was an exact replica of her own personality: way too sweet and a bit thick. Being the determined girl that she was, Maya tried again and again. Chase's harsh words would never bring her down as long as she had a gallon of ice cream to fall back on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to HarvestMoonAddict for posting this challenge! <strong>


	2. River

**River**

Maya didn't know how to swim. She didn't need to know how to swim, because all her time was spent in the kitchen. Now here she was, in the river. Maya didn't fight the current. Instead, she savored every minute that the sweet, sticky substance engulfed her body. Yes, Maya was floating down a caramel river. The bright lemon drop sun peeked out from behind a cotton candy cloud and began repeating her name in a singsong voice. She opened her eyes sleepily.

"Maya! It's time to wake up," her mother sang while drawing back the curtains in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! 100 words is hard. I wrote this drabble then realized it was way past 100 words. I had to delete some stuff. :P<strong>

**Credit for the idea of the caramel river goes to swingdancer23!**

**Credit goes to HarvestMoonAddict for posting the challenge!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!**

**- violetfireflies**


	3. Farm

**Farm**

"Teach me how to farm!" Maya begged Anissa.

Once she found out that Chase accepted produce from the new farmer, Maya wanted to learn the farming trade. Maybe, just maybe, she could impress Chase with her expertly grown crops. She might even be able to bake him an orange cake with her very own oranges! He would certainly fall in love with her then.

Anissa began explaining the basics of farming in simple terms. Maya quickly lost interest when she discovered that it takes a considerably longer amount of time to grow oranges than it does to bake a cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Three drabbles in one day! I really hope you guys are enjoying these. Please review. :)<strong>

**- violetfireflies**


	4. Warmth

**Warmth**

The pie's irresistible aroma beckoned Maya from across the room. Surely Chase wouldn't mind if she had only one teensy little bite… it was just sitting there, unattended! If he didn't want her to try any, he would have posted a sign or locked it up in a safe. Without another thought, Maya grabbed a fork and dug into the steaming raspberry pie. She yelped almost immediately when one of the raspberries burst open and the hot syrup scorched her tongue.

Chase emerged from the kitchen and smirked. "I forgot to mention that the pie is still a bit warm."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Maya... every single one of my drabbles so far has been food-related. Ah well... :) Everyone likes food, right?<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! It means a lot to me. :D**

**- violetfireflies**


	5. Clouds

**Clouds**

Yolanda was trying to teach Maya how to make herb bread for quite possibly the twentieth time that week. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pay attention.

"Two teaspoons of salt," Yolanda directed. Maya accidentally used the sugar.

She was immediately scolded, "Get your head out of the clouds!"

Maya sighed. She wished her mind was in such a happy place as the clouds. Instead, her thoughts were like a dark abysmal tornado, and that tornado was threatening to take away the only thing she loved as much as cupcakes. How could Chase tell her that he's leaving?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I was kind of in a bad mood yesterday, and I decided to make this one without the usual Maya cheerfulness. I know the time is messed up because Chase is already gone by the time Angela comes. lol. Just go with it. ;) Thanks again for the reviews!<strong>

**- violetfireflies**


	6. Bells

**Bells**

Maya stood on the dock, shivering from the morning breeze. Faintly, she could hear bells. Maya bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. Those bells belonged to the boat that was coming to take Chase away. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around him one last time and breathing his orangey scent. She was vaguely aware of her tears soaking his shirt. Maya decided that if a bell could take Chase away, certainly a bell could bring him home. She was determined to ring the bell that would restore the cooking fire.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Please let me know! :)<strong>

**- violetfireflies**

**Update: As someone has pointed out, Maya is not supposed to know about the bells. I ran out of characters in my drabble to address this. lol So let's just say Angela told her about them. ;)**

**Second Update: Guys! You were supposed to tell me I had two errors... I forgot two little words, "her" and "an". I fixed it, but then had to take out two words elsewhere... haha seriously you should tell me these things :P Thanks for reading. :) **


	7. Love

**Love**

Every time Maya took a bite of her favorite dishes lately, she felt disappointed. Although Yolanda was undoubtedly the best chef on the entire island, Maya thought the dishes could use a little more spice.

One day when she was sprinkling some extra nutmeg into her yam cake, Yolanda made an interesting comment. "That's something Chase would do," she said, "He always relied too heavily on his spices."

Maya didn't realize it until then, but that's why nothing tasted good anymore. She loved Chase's overuse of spices. In fact, she couldn't live without it. Maya loved Chase. She needed him.

* * *

><p><strong>100 words was so hard for this one! I know it's not very humorous, but I have a plan for the next two. The next one is going to be sad. LOL Then the one after that will be all happy again. So just bear with me through the seriousness. It will get cheerful again soon! Thank you and please review. :)<strong>

**~ violetfireflies**


	8. Cold

**Cold**

Maya had desperately hoped she could ring the red bell. That hope was like a spark in her heart and kept her from giving up on the notion that Chase would return. When she found out that only Angela could ring the bell, and there was no telling how long that would take, the spark was extinguished and her heart was left almost completely cold.

She now sat in bed with a pint of ice-cream, believing that it would provide some much needed comfort. It usually did. This time, however, it only added to the cold pain in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... next drabble will be happy again for sure. :) I put a hyphen in "ice cream" because I had one too many words! LOL I borrowed that great idea from theatrelove123. "shut-up-or-I'll-punch-you" Totally one word. ;) Thanks for the reviews guys! <strong>

**OH! And swingdancer23 - the reason I didn't write about Chase was because you expected it, right? Well, I like to switch it up. It was expected so of course I can't do what's expected. It's against the violetfireflies code! **

**- violetfireflies (I apologize for the long author's note.)**


	9. Coffee

**Coffee**

"Can I try some?" Maya asked hopefully. "Pretty please?"

The steaming cup of coffee sat on the table and taunted Maya with its intriguing aroma. Coffee was something foreign to her. She had always been forbidden to drink it.

Colleen reluctantly agreed, although she regretted it as soon as images of Maya hyped up on coffee entered her mind.

Maya squealed in delight and took a sip of the exotic brown liquid. The bitterness tingled her tongue, and not in a good way. She instantly spit it back into the cup and handed it to her mother. "Yuck! No thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please let me know how I'm doing. :)<strong>

**- violetfireflies**


	10. Gift

**Gift**

The soft breeze blew in through the open window of the Inn and brought with it an unfamiliar sound. It was almost like the tinkling of a bell. Maya instantly ran outside so she could hear it more clearly. Her suspicions were confirmed: it was the red bell. Angela said it was supposed to take several more seasons!

As if on cue, Angela walked up the path with a giant smile on her face. Maya wrapped her up in a hug immediately.

"I couldn't stand to see you moping around any longer. Consider this my gift to you," Angela said.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to post something, so this isn't my best work. :P Before anyone says anything, I know what you're thinking: "But Angela was going to ring the bell anyway, so how is this a gift?" 100 words was extremely hard for this one, and I couldn't put in everything I wanted. Just go with it for now. Use your imagination or something. :P<strong>

**Also, I fixed a previous drabble, Bells, that contained TWO ERRORS! LOL! You guys can tell me if I have an error. -_-**

**Thanks for the reviews! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Just please don't be mean. *sniffle* Hey I know the first thing I can work on - long author's notes. ;)**

**- violetfireflies**


	11. Fire

**Fire**

"Maya!" Chase yelled.

She hadn't realized it, but the towel she was holding was now in flames. Maya dazedly watched as Chase extinguished the fire. He then began tending to her hand that she didn't even know was burned.

"Does it hurt?" His dazzling violet eyes showed concern. She was astonished. Chase was actually worried about her? She nodded sheepishly.

Despite the nasty burn on her hand, Maya smiled.

Just like the towel she had set on fire as a result of daydreaming about Chase, the fire in her heart burned even brighter than before now that he was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I am very aware of how lame that last line sounds. :P This one was extremely hard for some reason. Hence why it took me two days to post it.<strong>

**Please review! :)**

**- violetfireflies**


	12. Marriage

**Marriage**

Maya sat at the bar with her legs swinging back and forth nonchalantly. She was watching Yolanda teach Chase how to cook.

"See how well the taste of the chestnut goes with the rice? It's a wonderful marriage of flavors," Yolanda said.

Maya went into a fit of giggles. "Grandma! Did you just say the chestnut married the rice?"

"It's a marriage of _flavors_, Maya. Haven't you heard that before?" Chase rolled his eyes at her ignorance.

She shook her head and wondered how well oranges and yams taste together. _That would be the perfect marriage… of flavors of course!_

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this one lighthearted because it seems to fit Maya's personality better. If you didn't catch this, oranges are Chase's favorite and yams and Maya's favorite. <strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. Please keep leaving them. :)**

**- violetfireflies**


	13. Death

**No, I didn't die (contrary to the theme for this drabble :P)! I'm just a slow updater. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Death<strong>

Maya's hand reached out and felt the empty space in the freezer. She wouldn't believe it until her fingers touched nothing but ice. Suddenly the air left her lungs and she couldn't breathe. The room began spinning. With each passing second, she felt more and more like she was trapped in a nightmare.

"Maya what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"I think I'm dying," she whispered in a raspy voice that sounded foreign to her. "This must be what death feels like."

Colleen rushed over to the freezer and peered inside. Shaking her head, she said, "I'll make more ice cream."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay confession time... I was going to delete my challenge. :O Then I got this super nice review from Iseki and I thought, "Hmm maybe it's not as bad as I think it is." Haha, anyway, I just wanted to thank her so much for the review! You should all check out her drabbles on Chase. They are super fantastic. :D <strong>

**Also thanks so much to Jerry Martin for your nice review. :)**

** - Violet**


	14. LookAlike

**Look-Alike**

Just yesterday, Chase had scolded Maya for making an "inedible" omelet, so today she was going to redeem herself. Maya pulled out her homemade-in-advance spinach risotto as soon as she saw Luke enter the Inn. Her dish looked exactly like Chase's.

Luke would take a bite and proclaim it was the best spinach risotto ever. Then Maya would reveal she was the one who made it, and Chase would finally realize she isn't a terrible cook! It was a perfect plan; except for the fact that after Luke took one bite, his face turned the same color as his food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Always thanks to my reviewers and readers!**

**Next drabble comes with a wonderful surprise, so stay tuned. :)**

**~ Violet**


	15. Apple

**Apple**

Anticipation was slowly but surely chewing the inside of Maya's lip to shreds. Chase stood holding a spoon, his expression nothing but a barrier to his thoughts. She had followed his directions precisely. If she wanted to score even third place in the cooking festival, she had to have this apple ice cream mastered.

At the first hint of a satisfactory smile on his lips, her eyes rose to meet his in a hopeful light. He didn't say anything. The rare grin on his face was enough.

She squealed with sheer excitement and threw her arms around him. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want to see Chase's perspective to this prompt, look at Iseki's drabbles, collectively titled _Dissedi_, and go to prompt 82 "Cooking Festival" (which will be posted soon). :D**

**http: / www. fanfiction .net/s/7474963/1/Dissedi**

**I tried to keep this one relatively simple and easy to work off of. :)**

**~ Violet**


	16. Life

**Life**

The glass of tomato juice chilled Maya's fingertips as she dodged erratically positioned tables and rambunctious patrons. A certain blue-eyed young man was waiting at a table in the corner. He barely glanced up as she placed the beverage in front of him.

"Is there anything el-" Maya bumped the glass of crimson with her elbow and watched in horror as it tipped and puddled over the table. And right onto Gill's white dress pants.

The more she tried to remedy the situation, the more she floundered and made herself seem foolish. This, sadly, was the story of her life.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So... here I am again with a random update. This challenge is like my cure for writer's block. :)_


	17. Night

**Night**

Night was notorious for creating mysterious sounds, tricks of light, and impossibly dark shadows.

With every noise Maya heard from outside, she thought about Chase. He was brave, she thought, to walk all the way home in the dark.

She pulled the sheets tightly around her face, despite the heat prickling her skin. Then she got a crazy idea: she should sneak out and visit him at the bar. Maybe he would walk her home later and show her that the dark was nothing to be afraid of.

After a while, Maya huffed and turned over.

Night had won again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This one was difficult to keep to 100 words... But apparently Maya is afraid of the dark! Who knew?_

_Reviews are appreciated. :D_


	18. Children

**Children**

Chloe was happy to bite into a chocolate cookie Maya's grandmother had baked earlier in the day. Maya knew this because she was always happy biting into a cookie herself. She watched the girl break it in half, and somehow she also knew where one of those halves would end up.

"Remember when we were all children?" Kathy asked wistfully. Maya nodded.

Chloe left the Inn with a hopeful smile on her face. It was just like Maya's when she decided to split her cookie in half as a welcome present for the new boy who had moved to town.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Guess what! Wait, don't guess. I'll tell you. I'm going to finish this challenge! It's true! I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a year, but I still want to thank you for reading and for any reviews :)_

_-Violet_


	19. Sun

**Sun**

The sun had bestowed its merciless heat upon the earth, and Maya was prepared to harness this power to further advance her repertoire of culinary skills. On her knees, she pressed her palms flat against the cobblestone for as long as she could bear, and then moved to repeat the motion in another spot.

When she found the most insatiably hot stone, she pulled her basket close, silently praying she would be forgiven if this didn't turn out. Maya hovered over the stone and held an egg, her fingers poised for cracking. She hoped the sun would not fail her.

_A/N: I am struggling against the urge to have Chase make an appearance in every drabble ahah. Iseki gave me some great ideas for this one at my request, but after consideration, I decided I would've felt bad using them… sorry friend, thank you anyway ;3; …so behold! Maya attempts to fry an egg using the sidewalk and solar power!_


End file.
